


I could start a war or we could both just get along

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking of sorts, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: “You’ve been watching me?”Hot guy’s smile falters and he ducks his head, the tip of his ears going pink. Oh my God, Stiles thinks. How is he even real? “Well, yeah.” He answers and swallows visibly. “You looked interesting.”Okay, so they are going to flirt. That’s fine, Stiles can flirt. It’s one of the things he’s actually good at. “Do I?” He throws back, smirking.“Don’t look so smug.” Hot guy says, smiling back. “I was clearly talking about the fact that you’re wearing a Star Wars shirt.”Stiles laughs. “Well, not all of us look good wearing leather jackets.”“I bet you would.” He says right back and Stiles feels himself blushing





	I could start a war or we could both just get along

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Can I buy you a drink?"

The bar is crowded and Stiles asks himself, not for the first time, why is he still there. The drinks are fine and the music too, but he’s not in the mood for this kind of place. He’s been looking for a relationship not to just get laid, except that to  _Lydia_  that doesn’t mean anything.

Oh well, he drinks the rest of his beer and sighs. This is better than watching CSI reruns, at least.

“You look so lonely.” This guys says, leaning against the bar next to him. Stiles looks up and rolls his eyes. Nice kicks,  _kid_.

“And you look underage.” Stiles says. “Go home before I call the cops.”

The guy all but runs to the exit and Stiles muffles a laugh, asks for another beer. Sneaking into bars are so much fun when you’re eighteen and everything is new.

He takes his phone out of his pocket to check the hour and realizes Lydia has texted him three times. ’ _Don’t be mad’,_ the first text says, followed by ’ _but I talked to a friend about you and he’s there’_. Stiles rolls his eyes, he just can’t win with her.  _‘BE NICE!!’_  the last text says.

“Be nice.” Stiles mutters to himself and starts thinking about ordering something stronger than a beer. The last time Lydia tried to set him up, he spent three hours with a lawyer that couldn’t stop bragging about himself and when Stiles dumped him at the end of the night, the guy answered with 'Oh thank God, I didn’t wanna come but Lydia blackmailed me’.

They didn’t talk for a month after that.

So, yeah. Thanks but no thanks, Lydia. He’d much rather stay at the bar alone and pretending not to stare at the hot guy sitting on a table with two equally hot friends. Black hair, blue eyes, leather jacket. Hell, Stiles might be looking for a relationship, but he wouldn’t say no to a one-night stand with a guy like  _that_. He’s only human.

Sighing, he looks at the waitress. “Whiskey, please.” She smirks understandingly and sets the glass in front of him. Plan B, then. Let’s get drunk. He takes the glass and turns to sneak another glance at the hot guy, shakes his head when he realizes the guy is not there anymore.

Plan C. Let’s get  _really_  drunk.

“You don’t like this place, huh?” Someone says. Stiles turns around, prepared to send the guy back to his place, and finds himself staring right into hot guy’s eyes. Hot guy’s  _green_ eyes, not blue.

Even better. He swallows the whiskey and shrugs. “Am I that obvious?”

Hot guy smiles. “You haven’t got up since you got here.”

Stiles blinks, feels his heart pounding. “You’ve been watching me?”

Hot guy’s smile falters and he ducks his head, the tip of his ears going pink.  _Oh my God,_  Stiles thinks. How is he even real? “Well, yeah.” He answers and swallows visibly. “You looked interesting.”

Okay, so they are going to flirt. That’s fine, Stiles can flirt. It’s one of the things he’s actually good at. “Do I?” He throws back, smirking.

“Don’t look so smug.” Hot guy says, smiling back. “I was clearly talking about the fact that you’re wearing a Star Wars shirt.”

Stiles laughs. “Well, not all of us look good wearing leather jackets.”

“I bet you would.” He says right back and Stiles feels himself blushing. “I’m Derek.” He offers Stiles a hand.

“Stiles.” Stiles answers, after a moment just staring at Derek’s hand. He’s not really used to straight-forward compliments. “Can I – can I buy you a drink?”

“Sure.” Derek answers, letting go of Stiles’ hand finally. “As long as you tell me what kind of name is  _Stiles._ ”

Stiles laughs, calls the waitress and asks for two beers. Fuck the whiskey, he wants to be able to remember this tomorrow. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

After that, the conversation runs smoothly. Derek’s friends appear at some point, saying that they’re going to leave and Derek just waves them off, gaze fixed on Stiles and smiling widely. Stiles feels himself blushing, but he smiles back, happy he’s still able to form coherent sentences in front of all the hotness that Derek is spurting.

And he’s not only hot.  _No_. Because the universe is not fair, Derek is a firefighter. He has two dogs that he rescued from minor incidents and three siblings, which he loves more than anything.

Oh, and he also likes Star Wars, obviously. Stiles had to take a sip of his beer not to sputter some nonsense like 'holy shit, dude, you can’t be  _real!’_.

“Not to sound like Cinderella,” Derek starts, making Stiles laugh, “but I really gotta go.” Stiles glances at his watch and realizes it’s 5 in the morning.

“Shit, me too.” Stiles says, standing up and throwing a couple of bills on the counter. The waitress waves at him in thanks. “I have to hit the bathroom first though, and this is not an excuse.” He points at Derek and smiles. “Stay right here, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Derek smiles back. “I’ll be waiting.”

–

Stiles practically runs to the bathroom, still not quite believing there’s a hot guy waiting for him just outside. He whistles as he washes his hands, ignores a guy giving him the side-eye. Fuck you, he wants to say, there’s a hot guy waiting for  _me_.

He kind of wants to text Lydia to thank her for insisting he came to this bar. And to think she wanted him to meet a  _friend_. He snorts, luckily the guy didn’t show up or Derek might not –

Stiles stops on his way back to the bar. No, he shakes his head. Derek is not –  _he can’t be._

But it is too good to be true, right?

“So,” Derek starts when Stiles gets back, “let’s meet again? Maybe –”

“How do you know her?” Stiles fires back. “Did she blackmail you, too?”

Derek furrows his eyebrows, stares at him confusedly. “I don’t –”

“ _Lydia_.” Stiles spits out, anger making his hands shake. Derek is a fucking  _good_  actor. “What did she do to get you here? What did she do to get you to pretend to be interested in me?”

In a second Stiles can see Derek’s face change from confusion to understanding. “You’re Lydia’s friend.”

“Like you didn’t know.”

“ _No.”_  Derek says, shaking his head frantically. “I mean, she told me her friend was here, but I really didn’t –”

“Please.” Stiles scoffs. “Save it.” He begins to walk away, ignoring Derek calling his name, then changes his mind and turns around. “You know what?” He fists Derek’s shirt, pulls him close and kisses him. It’s all teeth and anger, despite Derek trying to slow it down, but Stiles keeps pouring all his aggressiveness into it, biting at Derek’s lower lip and feeling some sort of satisfaction when he hears the other man groan. He pulls back just as he feels Derek’s hand on his waist. “Tell her it worked.” He says, glaring at Derek’s swollen lips. “I had a great time. Now leave me alone.”

When he turns around this time, he doesn’t look back.

–

Lydia calls him ten times the next day, sends him another thirty texts. Stiles ignores them all and spends the whole morning in bed, pretending to be dead.

Fuck Lydia, and fuck Derek. He opens his eyes, stares at the empty spot next to him on the bed and remembers the kiss. It was awful, but at the same time it made Stiles want  _more_. More of Derek’s hands on him, more of his lips on Derek’s body. More Derek in his life.

“I’m so stupid.” He tells the walls, shakes his head and decides to get up. It’s Saturday so he doesn’t have to work, but if he doesn’t make it to lunch, his dad is going to send the FBI after him.

Stiles takes a quick shower, puts on a clean set of clothes, rushes to the front door and finds Derek leaning against his Jeep.

He’s still wearing the leather jacket, damn it.

“What –”

“My sister lives right there.” Derek points to the house in front of Stiles’. “When you said you had a Jeep I remembered.” He explains, shrugging awkwardly. “Don’t run.” He raises his hands when Stiles opens his mouth and walks closer. “I just want to explain.”

Stiles closes his eyes for a second. “I’m going to be late for lunch with my dad.”

“Two minutes.” Derek says.

Stiles takes a deep breath. “Fine. Go.”

“Lydia called me last night.” Derek says, with each word he steps closer until he’s standing right in front of Stiles. “I told her to fuck off. I didn’t even let her finish.” Stiles looks away, unable to stare at Derek’s eyes. He knows he’s beginning to cave. “I didn’t know it was you, I swear. I just – thought you looked bored and lonely, so I kind of –” he trails off, when Stiles finally looks up Derek is staring at his hands.

“Kind of what?”

“Wanted to know you.” He answers finally. “And I don’t regret it or I wouldn’t be here.” Derek adds. “I really want to know everything about you.”

“ _Everything_?” Stiles snaps his head up, mouth open.

“Yeah.” Derek nods. “Just –” he lifts one shoulder, “you’re interesting.”

“You said that last night.” Stiles says, finally allowing himself to smile.

“I meant it.” Derek answers, smiling back. “You’re funny and confusing and when you talk your whole body moves. You’re just –”

“Oh my God.” Stiles laughs, throws his hands around Derek’s shoulders. “I got it _._ ” He says, smiling brightly. At every passing moment he’s more certain Derek is an  _angel_. “You want to take me out and then kiss me and take care of puppies with me.”

Derek smirks, holds Stiles’ waist. “You want it, too.”

“Well, duh.” Stiles says. “Who wouldn’t?” And he kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on my [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)!


End file.
